The present invention relates to a temporary femoral implant and a method of implanting a temporary femoral implant.
Total joint replacement may result in infection. One technique to help address this problem involves a surgical procedure referred to as a two-stage joint replacement revision procedure. In the first stage of this procedure for a hip replacement, the existing hip replacement (prosthesis) and infected tissue are removed from the femoral and acetabular cavities. Antibiotic bone cement along with a temporary implant (also called a spacer) is placed in the femoral and acetabular cavities and left there for a period of time until the infection has been reduced to an acceptable level. Once such time has elapsed, in the second stage of the procedure, the bone cement is removed and a new hip replacement is implanted into the femoral and acetabular cavities in a well-known manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,771 relates to a custom femoral implant using a latex envelope as a mold for bone cement. The cement-filled mold cures in the femoral cavity and the mold and cement removed; the latex discarded, and the cement reimplanted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,980,573 and 6,155,812 relate to temporary antibiotic bone cement implants used in a two-stage joint replacement.